Many connector systems includes a first connector whose mating end or region enters a shroud of a second connector as the connectors are mated. It is often desirable to provide a mechanism that can be easily operated to lock the connectors together, and to eject the first connector from the second in a manner to easily overcome the resistance to initial unmating. Existing mechanisms of this type are located outside the connectors, as a totally "add-on" feature that involves minimal alteration of the existing connector. As a result, the locking mechanism adds substantially to the width and length of the system, which prevents its use in applications where there is limited space, especially in the width of the connector system. Also, existing locking/ejecting mechanisms systems may engage locations on a pair or connectors that are spaced far from the matable inner regions of the connectors. As a result, the mechanism operates at locations where there is an accumulation of tolerances and the mechanism must be loose or the tolerances of the connectors must be held close. A mechanism useful to lock a pair of connectors together or eject one from the other, which was of relatively simple construction, which avoided increasing the width of the system, and which did not require closer tolerances of the connectors, would be of considerable value.